1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for winding a yarn reserve on the tube of a bobbin before the package is wound, by winding a small number of yarn windings on one end of the tube, with a piece of yarn applied first to the tube being covered and fixed in place by windings of the yarn reserve. The invention also relates to an apparatus for performing the method.
When cross-wound bobbins or cheeses are further processed, it is advantageous for the yarn end on the bobbin to be accessible. When the yarn is drawn from bobbins on creels, for instance, the yarn ends of a bobbin that is running empty can be spliced to the beginning of the yarn of a full bobbin which is to be unwound next. Bobbins can then pay out continuously one after the other. Furthermore, the freely accessible piece of yarn on the yarn reserve, that is the piece of yarn applied to the tube first, which is covered and fixed in place by the windings of the yarn reserve, must be readily accessible. In addition, the yarn must not be damaged or undergo any change in its structure, in order to avoid flaws in a fabric in later processing of the yarn.